Pamela Landy
Deputy Director Pamela Landy is a task chief officer in the CIA. History ''The Bourne Supremacy In Berlin, CIA officers under Deputy Director Pamela Landy are paying $3 million for the "Neski files," documents about the theft of $20 million seven years earlier. Kirill, a hired assassin, plants Jason Bourne's fingerprints, with intentions of framing him, and proceeds to kill the agent and the source, stealing the files and money and giving them to Russian oil magnate Yuri Gretkov. In Berlin, Landy finds the planted fingerprints and goes to CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia to find out whose they are. She discovers that they belong to Bourne and asks Abbott about Treadstone. He admits that he had Conklin killed after a failed mission and has no idea where Bourne is. Landy tells Abbott that the CIA agent who stole the $20 million was named in the stolen files. A Russian politician, Vladimir Neski, was about to identify the thief when he was murdered by his wife in a Berlin hotel. Landy believes that Bourne and Conklin were involved, and, based on the prints, Bourne was the assassin in Berlin. Both Abbott and Landy go to Berlin to find Bourne and take him down. The Bourne Ultimatum Pamela Landy is asked to help capture Bourne. With Landy's help, Noah Vosen and his team realize that Neil Daniels is Ross' source. They decide to send a team to Daniels' office in Madrid, but Bourne arrives first, attacking the CIA team while they secure the office. While Bourne finishes his attack, Nicky Parsons enters the office. Nicky tells him that Daniels fled to Tangier and helps Bourne to escape the CIA reinforcements by telling Vosen that Bourne had already left the office. Bourne calls the police to report the sound of gunfire; they arrive just as the second CIA team piles out of their vehicles, guns drawn, in front of the office. When Bourne asks Nicky why she is helping him, Nicky only hints vaguely at something before Bourne's amnesia. While in Tangier, they realize the CIA has sent assassin Desh Bouksani for Daniels. Nicky uses her official clearance access to send Desh a message, telling him to meet her for a new phone. This allows Bourne to follow Desh to his target. When Vosen realizes Nicky's deceit he orders Desh to kill Nicky and Bourne after terminating Daniels. Landy is outraged at Vosen's willingness to kill CIA personnel, even ones who have sabotaged their mission, and could be considered traitors, like Nicky, and quits the operation. Back at the substation, Vosen's team realizes Landy gave Bourne an address in code when Landy told Bourne of his date of birth. Just outside the address, Bourne meets Landy and gives her the stolen documents from Vosen's office before entering the building. Vosen races to the facility and confronts Landy as she finishes faxing the Blackbriar documents Bourne stole. Meanwhile, Bourne is cornered on the facility's rooftop by Paz. Paz holds Bourne at gunpoint and demands to know why Bourne spared his life. Bourne asks if Paz knows why he was ordered to kill Bourne. "Look at us. Look at what they make you give," says Bourne, repeating the dying words of the Treadstone assassin called The Professor from ''The Bourne Identity. Paz lowers his weapon, but Vosen appears and fires on Bourne just as he jumps from the roof into the river below ''The Bourne Legacy Pamela Landy now revealed to be the true supporting antagonist is now being accused by Noah Vosen and other CIA operatives of treason and is testifying against Blackbriar and for her own legal safety. It was revealed that Vosen, Kramer and Mark Turso had her under close surveillance and were planning to frame Landy in order to protect the Beta programs, reasoning that her attempt to expose the programs is treason. Personality Landy is a somewhat cold, pragmatic, but ultimately considered a "good" character in the series. While she is unafraid of making compromising and unorthodox decisions to achieve success, she has a clear sense of principles and morality, which puts her at odds against her colleagues, such as Ward Abbott or Noah Vosen, who ilegally run active assassination programs with a dubious explanation of "saving American lives" (even though the programs targeted American citizens). Her morality and principles are often challenged by others, with which she usually replies with a witty or a sarcastic remark. She also has a high degree of concern for personnel under her direct command, first shown in ''Supremacy, when she was reluctant to send Nicky Parsons to meet with Bourne, even when the possibility to capture him was very high (and even Nicky was willing to go if it meant capturing or eliminating him). She also tends to try and find rational reasonings for situations and tends to question the circumstances and motives of every scenario happening around her, as shown in Ultimatum; When Nicky jeopardized the assassination of Neil Daniels by assigning a phone to Desh, Vosen ordered her assassination, to which Landy strongly objected, stating that the circumstances of Nicky's betrayal are unknown, and when Vosen rejected her claims, she stormed out and quit the operation in protest. Her relationship with Bourne can be considered complicated. While she considered assassinating Bourne, she nonetheless preffered the idea of capturing Bourne. However, by researching his background and realizing his goals, she became more conflicted between aiding him and completing her duty, and tended to question her superiors about Bourne's motives for his actions. Ultimately, she chose the former, providing him with his real name and giving him a false birthday (4/15/71, which in reality is an address of the training facility where "everything started for him"). In return, Bourne provided her with the classified information on Blackbriar from Vosen's safe to expose the programs. When Bourne asked her motives on aiding his goals, she stated that Treadstone, Blackbiar and the torture he was put into to be molded into an assassin goes against her principles and beliefs of what the Agency should be. She even, in an unusual show of respect, addresses him by his real name, rather than his Bourne identity. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Film characters Category:Characters in The Bourne Supremacy (film) Category:Characters in The Bourne Ultimatum (film) Category:Characters in The Bourne Legacy (film) Category:CIA members Category:Allieds Category:Protagonists